


Sinful Love

by moonlightgisaeng, xXCuteMariaClaraXx



Series: ~Reylo Sin Collection: Alluring Secrets~ [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Demon Kylo Ren, Demon/Human Relationships, Devoted Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inaccurate Catholicism, Loss of Virginity, Nuns, Roman Catholicism, Sister Rey, breaking vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgisaeng/pseuds/moonlightgisaeng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCuteMariaClaraXx/pseuds/xXCuteMariaClaraXx
Summary: ~*A Reylo Religious AU*~She is a Catholic Nun and He is a Demon, an enemy to God. And they knew their love would never be blessed.





	Sinful Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time writing this fic together with my beloved couz xXCuteMariaClaraXx. Since she cannot write most of the reylo fics she plans to write after her papa's passing, I decided that we will share our ideas and talents on writing reylo fics and she agreed to this. You could say that this will cheer herself up if I am writing this with her.
> 
> So anyways, this is also our first time writing a religious + demon au and we are not ashamed as Catholics. We honestly wanted to do something a bit naughty with a sprinkle of dramatic romance in this. So for those who are overly religious there, please don't read this if you can't handle it, alright?
> 
> Okay then! Enjoy reading this sinful story we wrote together and we hope you loved this ;)!
> 
> So feel free to share and please comment and let me know what you think!

# ~★~

****

#  ~★~

* * *

 

The organ is playing loud and sinking deep into the hearts of the ones who are inside the church. No voice can be heard. Just the prayers of those who don’t know what else to do with their lives. They seek for God’s powerful words. They want to get rid of their sins. And, for such purpose, a nun is quietly waiting for someone to listen to her confessions and it is quite rare for nuns to be confessing with the sins they have committed. She is ready to tell everything. She is ready to turn God into her confidence. She is ready to confess.

Inside a tall wooden box divided in two sections, Rey Kenobi is waiting for the priest to come inside.

“What can I do for you, Sister Rey?”

Before she devoted herself to God and became a nun, Audrey Kenobi is from a traditional family of the region, whose principals are based on their faith and the community environment. They are a united group. They live well without the interference of the external world and their methods of teaching science and philosophies from most books to the children are always successful. It’s a life based on the traditions and the ancient predictions. And since that day she was born, Rey has been prepared for her future. She was separated from her real family and friends and was locked inside a society that only saw her as the answer for their problems. She wasn’t a girl anymore, and she grew up believing in such thing. The only problem is her heart. That blood pumper could never accept the rules she was always submitted, or the high expectations her whole people had on her. Rey is destined to guide her people to the eternal peace. She has all the qualities of their promised saint and savior, specially the purity of her body and soul. Or that was what she was before he came into her life.

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

The days of the young nun were always the same thing. She was completely different from the other nuns she has befriended or been acquainted with, her personality is free-spirited and her youthful enthusiasm and imagination, and her lack of discipline cause some concern among the nuns though they all adored her. In the mornings, she had prayed the rosary in the chapel for almost whole day. During the afternoons, she would listen to the old sayings of the bible and prayers. The girl would be exhausted even before she noticed. It was always like that. But, when the sun was about to set, Rey would go to her private garden of that place where she lived alone with some servants. That place was like her own sanctuary where she felt free even to choose her own clothes. In that place, where an ancient tree was standing tall in front of her, Rey could lose her hair, take off her shoes and make art with the feelings that were always suppressed inside of her. That place, with a cool scent and the eternal silent of the paradise was, above all, the only witness of her only secret.

Every afternoon, when the sun was setting and was already enjoying her moment at her precious garden, Rey would receive a curious visit. It was a man, but not really a man. He was a  _demon_. A demon with black wings that contrasted with the environment. A porcelain skin that was exposed in each inch of his body, including the parts that made him a male demon. And lastly, his eyes. Those dark eyes of a man that belonged to an opposite world of hers. The dark and deep eyes of a demon, who had become an inspiration of her drawings and the curiosity of her monotonous life.

Rey loved to watch him with her own forest green eyes. It brought her comfort. It brought her peace. It made her heart beat. And still, even with so many feelings and emotions, not a single word was exchanged between them. The only sound ever made by this dark creature was when he told her his name.  _Kylo._  Kylo Ren, the demon who had dared to invade the home of the innocent daughter of the Kenobi Family. The demon who had dared to invade her pure heart. And how he wanted to get into her life.

Even if it had been hard to admit at first, the demon had himself obsessed with her ever since the first day he saw her angelical features. On that day, when he was intending to invade her home and murder the only hope of the Kenobi family, Kylo was caught off guard by such beauty. The beauty that only he could truly see in those moments of complete satisfaction of the girl. He knew that she compared those moments to freedom, and she was happy with just that, giving herself to what her family had always wanted her to become. But he couldn’t let her be fooled by the ones who controlled her life. He wanted to show her what freedom really was. And he was ready to do so.

On that night, when most of the mortal souls had already succumbed to the weight of their eyes, the fallen angel decided to rescue Rey from her own prison. Kylo was ready to get in there and take her away, not mattering her opinion. He knew she would be mad and that she would probably hate him for doing such a thing, still he also knew that she would forgive him as soon as she saw how beautiful the world was behind those walls that surrounded her. Rey deserve to see the world. And the world was ready to welcome her in the most beautiful way.

Passing through the guards that watched the outside walls was easy for the raven haired demon. With the secret ability of his powerful family, Kylo Ren knocked them down and proceeded with his plan. He followed the intoxicating scent of his target climbed up the circular stairs of one of the highest towers of that castle. It took him some long minutes before he could reach the top due to his slow feet. After all, flying until there wouldn’t be the best of the ideas when the sacred guard received a considerable reinforcement at night. Still, as soon as he saw a huge wooden door, Kylo knew she was there. He could hear her voice. Yet, her sweet voice wasn’t the only one coming from that place. Rey wasn’t alone, but it didn’t mean her visitor was welcomed.

“What is this that you keep this painting?!”

It was a man. A bulbous man. Her tutor, to be exact. And he was angry.

“I paint what my heart tells me to!”

“Your heart?! And why is there a man in your heart?! Are you betraying us and meeting a man?! You have committed a greater sin, Sister Rey!”

“I’m not betraying anyone, Unkar! And this man… he keeps me company. He watches over me! He likes to be with me and I like to be with him! You may think that I committed a sin, but the love he and I have is holy to me!”

“Don’t be ridiculous! This man just wanted to use your body! … that’s it… if he hasn’t corrupted you yet.”

“What?! Nothing happened between us.”

“You’re lying! How dare you?! After all the things we’ve done, you just gave your body to a demon! The enemy of our God! You are now a shame to your people!”

“But I didn’t d—”

A quick cracking sound was heard followed by a louder noise. It was like something had fallen onto the floor. Something big as a human body. Kylo couldn’t be sure of what had happened, and from the inside, the sounds of the young girl had ceased. There was something really wrong going on inside that room. And he knew he couldn’t relay on his positive assumptions.

“You are going to suffer your punishment, little girl… No one wastes our time and goes away with it!”

“Stay away! Stay away from me or I will scream for help!”

“No one will help you, child… and I will make sure you won’t escape from this!”

“Help! Kylo, Help me!”

Realizing what she had just said, Rey’s soaked eyes widened and felt her heart was beating faster. Rey had no idea of where that man was. She didn’t even know if he would even help her if she had asked him to. Still, when she felt herself in danger, her heart cried out for him as if hoping that he would appear out of the darkness.

And he did.

Abruptly opening the door, the dark demon observed the man who had attacked her. He was old and was wearing a red tunic that reached to his feet. His hand was untying the lace of his clothing and, right in front of him, his beloved Rey, with her eyes in tears was laying on the ground in a defensive position. Her right cheek had red marks of the attacker’s fingers all over it. Once he saw the horror look on her face, Kylo had no doubt on what he would do.

In a blink of an eye, the demon trespassed the tutor’s heart with his bare hand. The blood was staining the whole wooden floor and her carpet was soon going to be soaked too.

The girl had some of the blood of that man on her clothes and on her skin as well. Rey was still shocked by how fast it all had ended and how the one her heart had called for was standing in front of her and saved her life and her body before it could be touched by such filthy hands. At that time, her heart couldn’t be beating faster. In fact, it had beat so fast that all of her other senses disappeared. She felt like an inanimate object that was simply observing the scene and being carried away by the arms of such a powerful demon. Kylo had her in his arms as they were both flying away from there. From a place where none of them would ever return to.

He took her to a hidden place where no one would ever find them. It was an abandoned palace, with many rustic furniture and ripped paintings. The smell of the place made her feel like she was inside a coffin with no air to breath. The atmosphere was suffocating, and the silence between them was more awkward than ever, yet Rey was feeling much better there, with him than in her own room, alone.

“… Thank you, for saving my life before…”

“…”

The demon who saved her, just intensely stared at her without a reply.

Why did you save me?”

“Just because…”

“You’re lying!”

This time he glared at her, causing Rey to feel her knees weakening from his eyes but keeps her posture in balance.

“… you should have left me there.”

“Have you lost your mind? Do you even know what he was going to do to you?”

“Yes… in one way or another, I would be free from that hell.”

“Death is not the same thing as freedom.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t have to be anywhere near them… I wouldn’t have to obey those obnoxious orders… I would be able to leave all those wasted years behind. Being a nun I have become… it honestly does not feel right for me… how come this isn’t freedom?”

The sarcasm in her voice was evident. Her forest green eyes were still a little shocked and the finger marks on her cheek hadn’t disappeared yet. Rey was way too different from all the other times he had seen her. Her eyes were showing disappointment as the tracks of her tears were highlighted by the dim light of the moon that invaded the place through a crack in the wall. Rey was tragically beautiful at that time. But in his point of view, her concept of freedom had a lot to be changed.

“Killing yourself wouldn’t be the solution… letting a man taking away your virginity wouldn’t be right!”

“How can you know it?!”

She turned to face him with rage in her eyes.

“Because it never is!”

He faced her in order to tame the beast inside of her.

“… You don’t know anything about my life… you just know my old self from the garden.”

“And that girl isn’t you? The true you… you seemed happy… you appreciated that little moment and you smiled… was it all just a lie?”

“That… That has nothing to do with you.” She turned away from him, trying to hide her expression.

“Yes it is!” He held her wrist tightly.

“And why?!”

“Because… Because I don’t know, alright?!”

“…Let go of me.”

The intensity in their eyes was able to start a fire anytime soon. She wanted to let go off of her suffering. But he didn’t want to let her go. Kylo knew that in her current state, the girl was able to do something stupid. And that was why he didn’t want to let go off of her wrist. It would be too risky.

“No.”

“What?”

“I’m not letting you go. You’re going to do something stupid! Now that you finally have the chance, I can’t let you do this.”

She scoffed at his words.

“Do you really think …I’ve never had the chance of killing myself? To throw away my innocence?”

“Then why didn’t you do it?”

“Because… because there are people counting on me. They need me… they put all their hopes in me… I could never let them down. I made a vow that I will do everything to help them who looked at me like a saint in their eyes.”

Her face dropped down and she did her best to hide any possible hint in her eyes could give him. They lived in different worlds. What was wrong for her, was right for him. And what was right for her was just unacceptable for him. Sacrificing her own happiness and her own freedom for the people like that man was just unacceptable for him. Kylo wouldn’t let her do that. Not anymore.

“So, what are you intending to do?”

“I’m going back to the convent… I will tell them a demon kidnapped me and then everything will go back as before…”

“Are you a fool or what?!”

“Pardon me?”

“Those people don’t need you! You are just an image for them! It would be the same as if you were a statue!”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean…” He lets go of her wrist. “You don’t have to go back… it’s your chance. They will think that you’re dead and then you’ll be free.”

“And what would I do with this freedom alone?”

He took a deep breath and stared at her with such passion in them.

“You can stay with me.”

“What?”

Blinking her eyes repeatedly, the nun felt her mind going blank. Until the moment when he suggested on faking her death, Rey had somehow understood this, and unexpectedly, she agreed this. It would be nice to live on her own without any guilt. She was even wondering if they would really build a statue for her. That would be the solution for her problems, but staying what that demon would be a little too much. She didn’t want her heart to beat fast every day. Or maybe that was exactly what she wanted.

“Think about it. If you stay with me, you will be able to live, to draw to be free—”

“And what about  _loving_?”

That sudden question caught him off guard. Kylo felt his cheeks warming up and his eyes widened. Not even in his most inebriate dreams the fallen angel would think she knew what love meant. He didn’t know what love meant. But if there was something undeniable, was that staying close to her without doing anything was too hard for him. Was it love? Maybe. Did she feel the same? This, without a doubt.

“Loving? And what do you know about it?”

  
All I know is what’s written in the books… they share their first kiss, then their hearts beat faster and their cheeks turn red… and, in the end, they um… do what they have to do as a couple… it’s probably just something silly for a nun to think this way, right?”

No… this is your way of thinking…”

“And what about you? What’s love for you?”

“For me?”

He seductively smirked at her innocent expression.  _She truly is an innocent angel._  His thoughts spoke in his mind then he finally answers her question.

“Well… instead of sharing a kiss, the man will steal one from her… and then… if she reciprocates, they will spend their lives together… making love and doing whatever they want without fearing anything… that’s what love is for me.”

“… And do you think you have someone like that in your life?”

“I do…”

“Really? And who would be such a special person whom you love so dearly?”

Leaning down to face her, the demon opened his wings and surrounded her with them. Rey flinched at first, but once she turned her attention to his beautiful hazel eyes, nothing else existed in this world. She lost herself in his eyes. She just couldn’t stop looking as she waited for his answer. And he did, but… not in his words…

In a sudden move, Kylo Ren the demon that all mortals fear brought her close by the waist and kissed her lips passionately. He kept nibbling her lower lip as if asking for her permission to give her the kind of love he knew. Kylo was gentle at first, for it was clearly her first kiss. Yet, when he felt her body relaxing in his hands and her mouth willingly opened for him, the demon side of him appeared and made sure to enter her virginal body and feel her sweet taste he so desires.

After a frenetic dance between their tongues, both of them pulled apart in search of air as Rey feels her cheeks reddening from their kiss. The demon and the nun’s hearts were beating in full speed. After such clear evidences,  _the fallen angel and the devoted nun_  knew what love was.

“I don’t want you to go back… stay here with me… I can show you the world and I will make up for all those years you were trapped in there…”

“I-I… How would you do it?”

“I’ve taken your first kiss… Now… let me take your whole body and soul… let me show you what it feels to be loved by a man.”

At first, his words made no sense to her. She didn’t understand the real meaning behind it, but once her mind came back to normal after such a breathtaking kiss, Rey wasn’t the same girl as before. She was better. She knew the meaning of his words and she most ardently agreed with him. That girl, who had just given her first kiss and was ready to let a demon, an enemy to God, take her to a place where she had been forbidden to go for her whole life. He would take her to a place of carnal pleasures and sinful feelings. And she wanted to go with him. Even if it seemed wrong and completely sinful to commit, it couldn’t have felt righter in their hearts.

With a simple nod, Rey showed him where he was allowed to take her wherever he wanted. And he did. Kylo took her in his arms and, while kissing her, the demon took her to the old palace’s master bedroom. It smelled like dust, but on that exact ecstasy where they were both submerged in, nothing else mattered.

Carefully, the demon helped her take off her clothes. The nun was still wearing the clothes when she first devoted herself to God, even if she didn’t like how things are used to be, Rey showed respect to what she had learned until that moment. She took most of her holy robes off, staying only in her white chemise. At that moment, Kylo knew she belonged to him.  _Only him_.

“Can I touch you?”

Rey nodded and laid herself on the bed, still a lot of nervous in this intimate moment she’s having with Kylo.

“Don’t worry… I will be gentle… I will makes this moment special for you.”

Crawling over the bed with her, the demon, once he reached her legs, slowly started to make his way up to her thighs. He used his hands to caress the skin of her ankle until he reached her inner thighs, making the shivers dance around her spine. His fingers kept their way up simultaneously with his body by the time he was touching her back, was already over hers. She looked so beautiful from up there while he looked beautiful from down there. Still, such peaceful faces wouldn’t last forever.

Kylo quickly slipped down her chemise off her shoulder, exposing the skin of her breasts. They weren’t big, yet still, they were perfect for his hands to touch. Slowly, he took his mouth to her chest and started to kiss all the area that hid her beating heart. The kisses were gentle and in response, Rey begins to moan softly and was so relaxed that she didn’t even realize the moment when he brought his hands up to squeeze her breasts. His touch was gentle but still, the nun started to get aroused after such affection.

“K-Kylo…”

“Too hard?”

“No… it’s just… hah.”

He smirked at her response then returned his attention to her whole body. He loved her curves, the dark color of her hair and even her ethereal green eyes. He loved her whole, and he knew what he had to do.

From her breasts, his hands traveled down to her body, resting on her lower back and bringing her body closer until there was no inch separating them any longer. His tongue invaded her mouth again and the satisfied moans that escaped her mouth traveled down his spine making his manhood a lot warmer than before. Those were the moan of the girl he had been dreaming of since forever. The moans that belonged to him. The girl that belonged to him.

As if intoxicated by the lust that was spread around the room, the nun started to trace her hovered lips over his until she lowered her head a little so she could kiss his jaw line. Her tongue flickered around his skin as her breasts pressed harder against his naked chest and her knee delicately brushed his inner thighs. This beautiful angel of his was driving him crazy and he couldn’t help but freeing a grunt that had been trapped in his lungs when he heard her panting in pleasure. For a nun who devotes herself to God, the passion inside her body was really starting to show in front of him and he could feel the satisfaction in her heart. The satisfaction of breaking the rules and the satisfaction of doing what has been forbidden. The satisfaction of being in love and he certainly felt the jolts of emotion arousing his whole body. He could not take this any longer and he knew she was about to become impatient. Their time had finally come. The time for them to finally become one.

Wandering his hands around her body one more time, Kylo reached her lower part, brushing it with his thumb, the demon slowly started to slip down her drawers and, carefully, expose the skin of her pelvis and his entrance to her body. Rey knew what was going to happen. And she was ready. She was ready to throw away all the religious teachings and vows as a nun, the pre-made concepts about sex, and for the first time in her life, will try to experiment something for herself. It would be her experience. It would be her life.

“Are you ready?”

“Not really.” She chuckles softly.

“You will be alright, I promise you…”

With a shy smile on her face, Rey pulled his head one more time before anything else. She kissed him passionately and while she was still enjoying his taste, Rey felt her legs slowly spreading and a momentary pain before her cheeks flushed and her body became numb.

It was over.

Her purity now has been taken away by a fallen angel and that nun was no immaculate. She had turned into a woman on that moment. And even if it hurt, it was something she could get addicted to.

Slowly, Kylo thrusts into her again and again, both of them were panting and moaning in intense pleasure. The friction between their sweat bodies was enough to make the room get even hotter and their breathing got even harder. Kylo didn’t know for how long they could keep up like that, still, the raven haired demon didn’t stop thrusting his cock inside of her. He could feel her walls slowly accommodating him inside and each time he brushed a certain spot in her body, he could see her head falling behind. He could see the tears in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks and especially the soft smile on her face. Rey was really happy indeed. She was enjoying the life she had for the first time and he was more than happy to see her like this. Her happiness had meant the world to him. She meant the world to him and his world was visibly getting exhausted. It was her first time, after all. The time would come for them to enjoy more of their time together but for the moment, he thought that she had enough. Still he needed to hear one more thing before resting with her bare body in his arms.

After a sudden movement, the demon realized that the former nun had covered her mouth with both of her hands. Her flushed face and her closed eyes, mixed with that soft brown hair of hers just made him want to stare at her for the whole eternity, yet that one thing she was hiding inside her mouth belonged to him. And he wouldn’t go anywhere before listening to her beautiful moans.

“Don’t cover… I want to hear it.”

“What?” She panted deeply.

“Let it go… don’t hold back…”

At first, she didn’t listen to him. She was still a little embarrassed with the whole intimate thing and she didn’t really know what would happen to her heart if she let that out. Rey wasn’t definitely going to let him have this side of hers. She was not going to give it to him. Too bad the demon was a thief above all of his principles. And he knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted.

Holding a smirk on his face, the demon held her close and thrusts inside of her with the exact precision to drive her insane. He could feel how her womanhood was begging him to continue his thrusts, but instead he didn’t do anything. He stilled himself from moving, teasing her in the dirtiest of the ways and he wouldn’t let go until she let that out. Until she could hold no longer. And in the end, he got what he wanted.

With her eyes filled with tears, Rey finally released her mouth and let out a deep moan escape from her lips. The sound that showed him that she had enjoyed this moment of complete love with him as much as he had. The sound that entered his ears and gave him the one final moment of satisfaction he had not being expecting. He loved her. He really did, and after hearing such tone, Kylo was completely satisfied when he thrusts into her in a fast pace, her cunt clenched him tightly in her orgasm and then made a final thrust, his seed spurted out inside of her empty womb. His hips moved in a meager facsimile of thrusts as he came down from it, instinct trying to push his come deeper inside her quivering body. He was at least able to stop himself from crushing her beneath him, holding himself high above her on his two shaking arms. He knew Rey was completely exhausted and that she needed to rest. But the former nun needed to do one more thing before falling asleep in his arms.

“Kylo…”

She murmured as he rolled over her side and she rested her head on his chest.

“What?”

“I-I… I love you…”

A smile came to his lips and his heart was showing a complete happiness. Kylo had definitely found his special person. The demon. The shadow creature. The fallen angel, had found in this beautiful nun all the love he needed in his life. And he intended to keep her close until the end.

“I love you too, Rey… now get some rest, my love…”

“Mmm…” She closed her eyes and relaxes herself happily in her lover’s arms.

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

The walls of that cubicle seem to be constructing the priest after listening to the young nun’s complete story. He feels a strange and strong presence coming from outside the church. He has no air. He is sweating. But for what he can see, the former nun has the satisfaction spread all over her face. Maybe the whole confession is just an excuse to tell the people about her favorite story.

_The Love Story of a Nun and a Demon._

“Sister Rey… are you telling me that your purity has been taken from you?”

“Of course not… I gave my innocence to him…”

“And, do you regret such a thing?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No… I don’t regret anything. I loved that moment and I loved this demon… I just wanted to tell father how happy I am for this…”

“Are you out of your mind?! He’s a demon! An enemy to God! You can’t fall in love with such a creature!”

“It’s too late… I already have. And I always will…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel guilty? Or... satisfied by reading it?
> 
> Free to share and please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
